La vie est injuste, pas la mort
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Ma fin, une délivrance devrais-je dire. Le silence, enfin. Puis des pas, des yeux, ses yeux.


**DISCLAMER : **tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est de moi :)

**RESUME : **Ma fin... Une délivrance devrais-je dire. Le silence, enfin. Puis... des pas, des yeux, _ses _yeux.

**Petit truc à dire : **Un petit OS sans prétention sur Lily et Rogue ^^ J'avais envie de le faire depuis longtemps ^^ ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci ^^

Merci à ma Bêta Misa-or-Pigloo pour m'avoir corrigée =)

Bonne lecture !

Et voilà, le maître a lancé le sort.. Il en est enfin fini de ma vie. Je me sens si faible. Dire que pour tout le monde je suis et resterai celui qui a trahi. Mourir dans l'ombre, c'est tout ce que je mérite de toute façon, après tout ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais du vivre à partir du moment où _elle_ ne vivait plus. Par ma faute.

J'entends des pas, je ne mourrai pas seul finalement. Si je donnais mes souvenirs, peut-être que quelqu'un les regarderait. Mais qui voudrait les voir ?

On se penche vers moi. Si j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux ? C'est dur... Ils sont si lourds. Qu'est-ce-que... ? Ce n'est pas possible, ce sont _ses_ yeux ! Je... je n'arrive pas a y croire ! _Elle_ est donc venue me chercher !

**« Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas Lily ! Je...je ne savais pas. Ne m'en veux pas. »**

J'espère qu'elle m'a entendu. Je n'ai pas la force de me répéter. Je vois dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse. Non Lily, ne soit pas triste, c'est ma faute tout ça. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

Je ferme les yeux, je n'ai plus de force. Une lumière blanche apparaît. Puis un rire, son rire, si mélodieux. Et je la vois, sa main tendue vers moi. Comme autrefois. Et puis elle se retourne.

**« Ne pars pas ! Attends moi ! » **Elle ne m'entend pas. J'essaye de la suivre. Je suis son rire, comme une alarme qui m'appelle.

Je la vois qui revient vers moi en courrant. Toujours son rire, et son sourire. Et là, elle me prend la main. Elle me traîne dans une pièce et je la suis, docile.

Elle s'en va et ferme la porte. J'attends. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est une cuisine. Devant moi, un bol de céréales et une tartine de beurre.

**« Chéri ! Tu n'as pas encore fini ton déjeuner ? Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard. »**

Puis, encore son rire. Elle se penche vers moi et m'enfourne une cuillière dans la bouche. Elle est si belle. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce plaisir.

Quand je les rouvre, je suis dans un parc.

**_Ah, les vacances ! Quel bonheur ! Tu trouves pas Sev' ?**

**_...**

Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je sais seulement qui elle est. Mais je ne la reconnais pas. Je pense qu'elle doit avoir 18 ans.

**_Dis donc toi ? Tu pourrais quand même me répondre nan ? Je suis quand même la future Madame Severus Rogue ! **

Et encore son rire, son si beau rire. Je la regarde et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je souris.

Puis, un nouveau lieu. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Je n'entends plus son rire. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Puis le chant nuptial commence. Et voilà, elle se marie avec Potter.

**_Madame Lily Evans, voulez-vous épouser Monsieur Severus Rogue ?**

**_Oui, oui, oui !**

Elle me regarde, et ce regard, quelle merveille ! Puis elle me sourit et me fait signe d'écouter la suite.

**_Et vous Monsieur, voulez-vous l'épouser ?**

Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois toute ma famille réunie, et je suppose que le reste des gens doit être de sa famille. Elle me regarde les yeux humides. Je lui souris, encore une fois.

**_Je...** je la regarde encore, son si beau sourire, son si beau visage.** Oui !**

Une nouvelle fois son rire retentit à mes oreilles, et des applaudissements, beaucoup d'applaudissement.

Mes yeux se sont de nouveau ouverts dans la même église. Mais cette fois, pas d'applaudissements, juste des pleurs. Je sens une main dans la mienne. Je la serre fort, pour montrer que je suis là. Elle me fait un pâle sourire et met sa tête sur mon épaule.

Tout le monde se lève. Je fais de même et je soutiens Lily.

**« Veuillez s'il vous plaît dire au revoir pour la dernière fois à la famille Londubat, qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre dans un autre monde heureux. »**

Je regarde Lily, et tous les gens autour de moi,. Ce soir là, ce n'aurait pas dû être la mort des Londubat. Et, pour la seconde fois de ma vie je versais une larme et Lily me serra dans ses bras.

Cette fois, j'entends des cris. C'est la voix de Lily. Il y a des larmes aussi. Ma main me fait terriblement male. Sommes-nous en pleine guerre ? Lily est-elle blessée ? Je m'empresse d'ouvrir mes yeux. Ce n'est pas un champ de bataille. C'est une salle blanche. Encore des cris. Je regarde Lily, et là, les larmes me montent aux yeux, encore une fois.

**_Tu vois Sev' ? Le plus beau bébé du monde ! Tu vois Jérémy, ça c'est ton papa. C'est sûr, là il a un peu l'air bête, mais il est gentil quand on le connaît.**

Puis elle me tend ce bébé, son bébé, notre bébé. Et devant mon air, j'entends encore une fois son rire, la dernière fois.

Je rouvre les yeux, mais cette fois, ils ont eu plus de mal. Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois face a ses yeux. Je m'apprête à voir encore une belle scène mais je vois seulement le fils Potter.

**« Potter... j'aurais du m'en douter... tu viens gâcher jusqu'à mes derniers moments... »**

Il me regarde bizarrement. Je vois sa main, elle est sur mes souvenirs. Je lui dis de les prendre. Puis je ferme les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir et dans mon dernier soupir je sors ces mots : **« _J'arrive Lily_ »**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu.**

**XOXO**

**M.F**


End file.
